


ellipsism petals

by cosmic_bakugo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hanahaki Disease, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_bakugo/pseuds/cosmic_bakugo
Summary: ellipsism (definition): the term given to a sense of sadness one experiences when realizing that one won’t live to see the future. for example, an elderly person may be sad because he won’t get to see a newborn baby age into adulthood. (psychologytoday.com)ellipsism petals is a story about yachi hitoka suffering from hanahaki disease after finding kiyoko shimizu, who she was in love with, and tanaka ryuunosuke behind the gym. while she goes through this, she has to face her own challenges.
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. part 1

Since the day they met in the hallway, she’s constantly been on her mind. Her kind voice, her contagious smile, her flowing, dark hair. She was simply beautiful. Yachi had been co-managing for the Karasuno boys volleyball team for a few weeks but she was always so excited to go to their practices, not exactly for the boys or her responsibilities, but for their manager, Kiyoko Shimizu. Yachi felt so drawn to her, yet she didn’t know why. Yachi wasn’t the social type of person, so she didn’t know what this fascination with Kiyoko was. She was stunned by the natural beauty Kiyoko gracefully held, whenever she saw her. It only hit that what she felt towards Kiyoko was love when she saw her and Tanaka after practice.

Karasuno had just won the game against Shiratorizawa, and the bus ride was quiet. It seemed that Yachi, Takeda Sensei, and Coach Ukai were the only ones awake, and Yachi didn’t blame anyone, they had played an amazing game. She looked down at her legs that were warm in her pants and then looked over at Kiyoko, whose head leaned on the bus window, bobbing up and down every time the bus would hit a bump. It was only when the bus came to a stop that Yachi realized Kiyoko was shivering, since her jacket was in her bag. Yachi quickly unzipped her jacket to place on Kiyoko’s arms as they shuddered after being hit by the cold air. Coach Ukai then popped up from his seat, to check on everyone, and made direct eye contact with Yachi as she fixed the sliding jacket. He gave her a small smile before turning back to the front of the bus, staring out at the traffic ahead of them. 

Timeskip - a month (or so) later

Yachi had been spending more time with Kiyoko, walking each other home had been a normal thing, and they often spent their weekends studying together, or just hanging out in general. As nationals crept closer, everyone had been stressing to get more practices in, and perfecting their each and every move, to prepare for their upcoming matches. In the midst of that, Kiyoko and Tanaka started hanging out a lot, and he often took Yachi’s spot walking Kiyoko home after practices. Yachi started to worry that she was losing someone she cared so deeply for, so on a Friday afternoon, she was going to ask Kiyoko to walk around the park to catch up. Practice had just ended and Yachi had just finished cleaning up the gym, and went on her way to find Kiyoko. She stepped outside to look for her, and spotted her and Tanaka behind the gym, so she proceeded to walk towards the two. She rounded the corner slowly, and stopped in her tracks when she saw Kiyoko’s lips planted onto Tanaka’s. 

Yachi’s heart dropped to her feet. Her stomach started turning and twisting rapidly. She felt like she was going to faint, but didn’t know why. Her eyes started getting heavy and her vision started getting blurry. She never thought of Kiyoko as more than a friend, what was going on? She turned and quietly ran off school grounds to go home, when she felt a hand wrap around her wrist.

“Yachi-San!! Do you want to help me and Kage- are you okay??” Hinata’s mood dropped when he saw her red face, puffy eyes, and wet cheeks. Yachi wiped her face with her sleeve, while nodding.

“Something just got in my eye while I was running, don’t worry, everything is okay!” Yachi smiled, trying to cover up the fact that her eyes were still watering, and her body stung a bit.

“Oh, okay! In that case, would you like to help Kageyama and I get a little more practice in?” Hinata’s mood was back up within seconds. Yachi hesitated to answer, but eventually nodded and walked back towards the gym. She went into the bathroom first, however to clean herself up. She dampened a paper towel and dabbed her face with it, hoping it would reduce the redness, which it did, but not by much. Shortly after, she walked back into the gym, and grabbed a ball from the large, square basket of balls. She lightly tossed it to Kageyama, who set it to Hinata, for him to spike it.

“Nice set Kageyama! It could have been a bit higher though.” Hinata confidently exclaimed. Kageyama rolled his eyes and got into position for another set. Five minutes later Yachi picked up another ball to toss to Kageyama when she started coughing. She couldn’t stop. Hinata ran across the gym to her and rubbed her back, repeatedly asking if she was okay.  
“Obviously not, dumbass!” Kageyama shouted, “go get water for her,” Kageyama took Hinata’s spot standing next to her, taking the ball out of her hands, putting it in the basket, and moving the basket a few feet away from her, when Hinata gave Kageyama the bottle of water. 

“Sit down, it’ll be a bit more comfortable than-” Kageyama got cut off by a small, yellow flower petal, dripping with blood, dropping out of Yachi’s mouth into her small hand, hovering above the floor. Yachi fell to her knees. Small gasps left Hinata and Kageyama’s mouths.


	2. part 2

“Oh Yachi-san…” was the only thing that Hinata could let out. Small, quiet sobs escaped from Yachi, shaking her whole body. 

Meanwhile, Suga was finishing up stuff in the team room, so he stopped in the gym like always did to make sure Hinata and Kageyama left soon, but he noticed the two boys huddled close together, so he assumed something was wrong and walked into the gym to check. He found Yachi kneeling in front of a pile of pastel pink and yellow flower petals, and blood. Suga dropped to his knees to attempt to make eye contact with Yachi, who was staring at the floor and had been since she coughed up the first petal. 

Suga put his hand under her chin and lifted her face up so their eyes could meet. He could see the pain in her eyes, the redness of her cheeks and nose, the tears forming just above her lower eyelashes which were sticking together from being wet. After Suga got there, Hinata started braiding Yachi’s hair to try to calm her down, and Kageyama got up to walk around outside of the gym. 

“Hey, Hinata. Once you’re done why don’t you and Kageyama take a ball or two and practice receiving outside.” Suga broke the silence. Hinata nodded and finished up quickly.

“Come on Kageyama! Let’s go practice receiving!” You could hear Hinata’s energetic, but not as much as usual, voice fade as the boys got farther and farther from the gym.

“So, who is it?” Suga asked. Yachi’s face got red and she curled into a ball, hiding her face. Suga slightly giggled before stopping himself. Yachi showed her face, which was bright pink, and started tearing up, which made her look up.

With a fragile and weak voice, she spoke,

“I didn’t think it was like that with her.” Without looking at him, Yachi knew Suga’s face lit up, but not a lot, and wanted to know everything.

“Kiyoko and I are close, we have been since we met. We spent so much time together. I don’t have many friends other than you all, so I thought the attraction I felt towards her was normal. I went to ask her if I could walk her home today, but saw her and Tanaka..” 

Yachi’s voice cracked, the kind of voice crack that happens before you cry, and looked at Suga, “my stomach started twisting, my heart dropped. It felt like I couldn’t breathe.” Yachi said, barely holding it together. Suga frowned at her, he had known how long Tanaka had a thing for Kiyoko but never thought it was mutual. Suga gently pulled Yachi in for a tight hug, which was nice until Yachi started coughing again. She coughed up two more flower petals at that moment. 

“You can’t walk home like this, I’ll drive you and the boys home, let me go get them.” And just like that, Yachi was alone, in the gym. Suga closed the doors behind him on his way out. Yachi laid on her back with her hands behind her head, and silently cried. She let her small tears trickle down her face and onto the floor. She stayed like that until the gym doors started opening, and she sat back up. She gently smiled at Hinata when she saw him walk into the gym.

Yachi kept the flower petals that she coughed up in Suga’s car inside her mouth as they drove. She didn’t want to get blood all over Suga’s car. As they pulled up to Yachi’s house, she noticed all the lights off, meaning her mom wasn’t home. She let out a sigh of relief, this meant she didn’t have to explain why her face was pale, her eyes were puffy, and her voice was raspy and weak - at least not yet.

“Feel free to skip practice for as long as you need to, I understand, and none of us will tell anyone else what happened tonight, alright? Get some rest, please.” Suga smiled at Yachi who showed no expression. She got out of the car, nodded and walked off. When she stepped out of the car she spit the petals out immediately. She inhaled deeply through her mouth and exhaled through her nose, sighing as she walked to her door. He stayed in her driveway to see the lights come on in the house before driving away.

“Suga-san, is Yachi okay? What was happening to her?” Hinata asked, genuine curiosity filling his voice.

“Dumbass! You’ve never heard of hanahaki disease?” Kageyama yelled into Hinata’s face, his voice filling the car.

“Of course I have! I just thought it was a made up thing and was only in stories and movies..” Hinata paused and looked out the window, with a concentrated look on his face. He whipped his neck around, looking between Kageyama and Suga, 

“WAIT, DOES THIS MEAN YACHI-SAN IS GOING TO DIE???!!!” Hinata pierced the silence he created.

“Not exactly, Hinata.” Suga replied.

“There are a few options she could choose, moving forward. But it isn’t our place to say anything to her, unless she comes to us.” Suga pulled over, and leaned onto the console of his car, 

“So you guys better not go around telling anyone what happened to her. I’ll come up with a reason she won’t be at practice tomorrow when it’s necessary.” Kageyama and Hinata stared at Suga and nodded. Suga turned back around, facing the steering wheel, and after staring at it for a minute, pulled back into the street to go to the boy’s houses. 

The remainder of the car ride was silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know how often parts are gonna come out, but hopefully as soon as possible :)


	3. part 3

Timeskip - the next day at practice

“Where’s Yachi?” Coach Ukai asked Kiyoko, assuming she’d know.

“I have no idea, I thought I saw her in school today..” Kiyoko’s answer was genuine and she sounded concerned for her friend. 

“She wasn’t feeling good after school so she told me she would miss practice for today. I told her it was fine and to get well.” Suga walked up to where Kiyoko and Ukai were and interrupted whatever it was that Coach Ukai was about to say. Ukai nodded and walked towards Takeda to discuss what today’s practice would consist of.

“Is she okay?” Kiyoko turned to Suga, flipping her hair as she looked at him. Suga nodded while smiling, then turned around, and walked towards Daichi. Kiyoko felt as if he knew something about Yachi that she didn’t, but she pushed it aside and turned her focus on Tanaka as he walked into the gym with his hands in his pockets, a wide, beaming smile on his face as big laughs escaped from him, alongside Noya who was giggling loudly. He made her feel at peace, happy.

Timeskip - after practice

Kiyoko was walking home and decided to stop at Yachi’s house to bring her soup from Ukai’s store. She walked up the steps, with the steaming soup in her hands, ringing the doorbell with her elbow, doing her best not to spill or drop the warm soup. She heard faint footsteps approach the door from inside the house, hoping it was who she came for, however, it was Yachi’s mom, Madoka, who answered the door.

“Hi! Are you here for Hitoka? You seem to be around her age..” her mom welcomed, as Kiyoko nodded.

“Yes, I heard she wasn’t feeling great so I wanted to stop by and give her some soup!” Kiyoko spoke with a grin on her face.

“Oh thank you! Unfortunately she can’t see anyone at the moment, she’s asleep, but I’ll let her know you stopped by - what was your name again?”

“Kiyoko, and thank you. Tell her I hope she gets better.” Kiyoko said with a smile as she waved and walked down the steps. Yachi had already told her mom about everything, that way it wouldn’t be as difficult later. Madoka knew how badly her daughter was hurting, both physically and emotionally. She hadn’t told Yachi this, but she went through the same thing in her highschool years. She can’t love anymore, because she got the surgery. In fact, she doesn’t have any memories of Yachi’s father.

“Who was that?” Yachi asked, walking over to her mom. She was weaker than normal, and her voice was soft. 

“Kiyoko, she brought you soup.” Madoka frowned as the words came out of her mouth.

“I’ll thank her tomorrow at practice.” Madoka’s eyes widened as she heard that.

“You’re going back tomorrow? You realize this lasts longer than just a day, right?” Yachi’s mom asked. “Plus you’ll be coughing up flower petals all day, it just makes more sense to stay home and we’ll figure things out from there.”

“I can’t stay home forever mom, I need to go back. I’ll figure things out on my own, I can handle it. I can’t just not ever see them again.” This made Madoka realize how much her daughter had matured. Usually any kid would love to stay home, but she had grown so much since then.

She quietly nodded and walked to the kitchen to put the soup down.


	4. part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> content/trigger warning: throwing up // i wasn't sure whether a content warning or a trigger warning was necessary, but i know it freaks people out

Timeskip - the next day, at school

“Bye mom!” Yachi shouted, cupping her hands around her mouth to make her voice sound louder. 

“Bye! Have a good day! Call me if something happens or you need to be picked up!” Madoka waved at Yachi as she walked outside. Yachi nodded and closed the door behind her. 

The walk to school felt much longer than usual for Yachi. Maybe it was because she had been up a lot of the night, coughing up flowers, twisting, turning, and struggling to get comfortable. As she arrived at school, she walked into her class and sat there, staring into space.

Timeskip - the same day, at lunch

Yachi walked into the cafeteria to get a bottle of water, and went into the bathroom. She hung her bag on the hook in one of the stalls and leaned against the wall. However, it wasn’t very long until she slid down the wall to sit, her back against the stall wall. She slowly sipped the water, hoping not to cough. 

Eventually she drank too much water at once and went to cough, but threw up instead. She leaned over the toilet and let it flow out of her. She slammed her back against the door of the stall and sipped her water again, to get rid of the terrible taste left in her mouth. She stood up once she finished her bottle of water, swung her backpack around her shoulders, flushed the toilet with her foot, and walked out of the stall to the sinks to wash her hands and her face. She crushed the water bottle and threw it into the garbage in the bathroom, and walked out.

Timeskip - the same day, at practice

Yachi walked into the gym, looking at the ground.

“Yachi-San!!!!” Hinata yelled and ran over to Yachi at the door of the gym and hugged her. Suga whipped his head around to see the door when he heard Hinata yell. Suga gasped and got up from stretching to see her. He got up and speed-walked over to her and hugged her tightly.

“What are you doing here?” Suga whispered in her ear. Yachi pushed him off of her lightly and nodded while she smiled. 

She looked for Kiyoko, who was talking to Tanaka, it didn’t seem like either of them noticed that she was there, despite Hinata yelling. Yachi walked over to the wall and put her stuff down, not next to Kiyoko’s like she usually did. Only Kageyama, Hinata and Suga knew what was actually going on. 

“Let’s get started!” Coach Ukai walked into the gym, “Oh! Glad to see you back” as he elbowed Yachi. Yachi smiled and looked at the boys, who were all finishing up their stretching. Ukai decided to divide the boys into teams for a mock practice match. Yachi and Kiyoko kept score for the teams, at least for the first part of practice.

“I never heard you come in, how are you feeling? Suga told us you didn’t come yesterday because you weren’t feeling good. I left soup for you at your house as well.” Kiyoko placed her hand on the back of her neck and laughed as she spoke. 

“Sorry, I kinda just rambled there.” Kiyoko giggled, which triggered Yachi to giggle.

“Yeah, I’m alright, I guess it was a short thing.” Yachi felt her face burn as she said that, but she didn’t know if it was because she just lied, or because she was talking to Kiyoko. 

The first set had just ended, which meant the card had to be flipped, so Yachi and Kiyoko went to flip it at the same time, and their hands touched, Kiyoko’s placed gently on top of Yachi’s. Yachi pulled her hand away and slapped her mouth, her face turning red. Kiyoko switched the card, and looked at Yachi, who was pulling her hand away from her, now pink, face to slap her cheeks.

“It’s okay Yachi, it was a mistake.” Kiyoko assured Yachi, which made Yachi feel better, but not by much.

The second set started and Yachi coughed, which caused Kageyama to stare at her, waiting for her to not be able to stop, but she was fine. He was concerned but didn’t show it or act upon it, and turned back to the game. As the second set went on, Yachi went to the bathroom. As soon as she went in, she lightly cried. It wasn’t a lot, but enough to puff up her eyes. She stared at herself in the mirror leaning against the counter over a sink, crying and coughing. Shortly after, a small petal fell into the sink, without blood on it, though. She stared at it, picked it up, wrapped it in a paper towel, and put it in the garbage. She stayed in the bathroom for the rest of practice, sitting on the floor, against the wall, just thinking. At least, she was until the door swung open.


	5. part 5

The tall girl walked into the bathroom. Black tights that hugged her long legs, passed small Yachi in a ball against the wall, until the black shoes stopped right in front of her. 

Yachi didn’t even have to look up to know it was Kiyoko. The scent of daisies and sunflowers filled her air, which is what Kiyoko managed to always smell like. Kiyoko crouched down to look at Yachi’s face. She hadn’t been crying, so her face wasn’t red or wet. 

“You aren’t okay, are you?” Kiyoko asked, her voice full of worry. Yachi avoided her question by staring at the ceiling, with her head resting against the wall. 

“Yachi?”

“I’m okay, I pro-” Yachi was cut off by herself coughing. She tried to stop herself, but she couldn’t. 

“Yachi! Are you okay!?” Kiyoko shouted, now scared for her friend. Yachi stood up, doing her best not to stumble, and walked over to the counter, leaning over it. She coughed until it happened. The flower petals fell into the sink. Yachi stood in silence. Kiyoko walked over to Yachi and stood beside her, not knowing what had fallen into the sink yet, and slightly afraid to look. 

Kiyoko placed her hand on Yachi’s shoulder. She was trembling. Was she scared? Was she nervous? Or was she really, really sick? All the thoughts in Kiyoko’s mind left when she looked in the sink. Her eyes widened, her mouth opening slightly to gasp. Yachi sighed, and started sniffling. 

Kiyoko placed her open hand on Yachi’s unoccupied shoulder and twisted her body so they faced each other. Kiyoko pulled Yachi into a long, tight hug. Yachi cried into Kiyoko’s shirt, but Kiyoko didn’t care. She wanted to know the details, but was afraid to ask.

“Why don’t I walk you home?” Was all Kiyoko dared to say, breaking the long, painful silence. Yachi nodded, her face still buried in Kiyoko’s chest, inhaling her scent and absorbing her warmth. 

Yachi eventually pulled her head away from Kiyoko and her beauty, they gathered their belongings and headed off of the school grounds. As they walked, Kiyoko couldn’t help but think of who had hurt her friend so badly. Why it was Yachi who this burden was placed upon? It was as if Yachi could hear Kiyoko’s thoughts.

“If you’re wondering who, I don’t know if I can bring myself to tell you.” Yachi’s voice was small. Weak. Kiyoko hated it, it wasn’t like her normal, happy, upbeat, energetic voice. 

“Is it one of the boys on the team?” Kiyoko asked, nicely, while turning her head to Yachi. Yachi shook her head, it wasn’t worth lying.

“If I tell you, you can’t tell anyone. You can’t even tell anyone that I have it. I really don’t want it getting around. I’ll tell the team at some point, just not yet.” Kiyoko had never heard Yachi be serious before, at least not this serious. Kiyoko hesitantly nodded, afraid of what the next words coming from Yachi’s mouth would be.

“Kiyoko, I.. I love you. But it doesn’t matter because you’re with Tanaka and I’m so incredibly happy for you. I hope he treats you like the amazing girl you are.” Yachi was talking really fast. Her breathing also sped up.

“Yachi, calm down. Please. It’s okay. I really should have known. And now you’re stuck dealing with this problem and it’s all my fault. And I’m so so so-”

“It’s not your fault.” Yachi interrupted Kiyoko, which she’d usually never do. “I promise.” Yachi had said this as they arrived at the front of Yachi’s house.

“Goodnight, Kiyoko.” Yachi said as she walked inside, without waiting for a response. Kiyoko walked to her house where she went straight to her room and laid on her bed, thinking, until she fell asleep. Without eating, changing, nothing.

Yachi walked inside quietly, in case her mom was asleep, but instead, her mom was in the dining room, at the table, heavily breathing and sniffling, with her head in her hands.

“Mom!? What’s wrong??” Yachi asked, concerned.

In between sniffles, Yachi’s mom replied, “The surgery is way more expensive than it used to be," 

"Hitoka.. I won’t be able to pay for it."


	6. chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i really don't know how i feel about this chapter oshojidvroe anywaysss enjoy :)

Yachi’s face sunk. Her eyes got droopy. Her mouth turned downwards into a frown and her vision went blurry. She wanted to say a million things, but couldn’t bring herself to. She wanted to scream, but she couldn’t.

“It’s okay.” Yachi drew a fake smile onto her face while she spoke. She walked to her room, blankly. She fell onto her bed on her stomach, basically suffocating herself. 

Timeskip - an hour later, the same night

Madoka knocked on Yachi’s door, before creaking the door open, slowly. She heard Yachi sobbing into her blankets and sat on the edge of her bed, placing her hand on her back, rubbing it in circles. Yachi rolled over onto her stomach, in order to look at her mom.

“I told Kiyoko. She walked me home from school because she found me in the bathroom. She didn’t really react. She probably won’t ever want to talk to me again. She has Tanaka, so why should she keep talking to me? It would make everything worse. I made everything bad enough. If I hadn’t fallen for her-” Yachi was cut off by her phone buzzing, little did she know it had been buzzing the entire time she was talking. 

[kiyoko]: can i meet you at the park?

[kiyoko]: hello?

[kiyoko]: it’s important

[kiyoko]: yachi?

[kiyoko]: if you’re worried about what i think of you don’t be.

[kiyoko]: i just want to talk to you, please.

“Mom, can I go meet Kiyoko at the park? She says it’s important.” Yachi frantically asked, worried that something was seriously wrong. Madoka nodded, allowing her sickly daughter to go see the person causing her pain. 

“Thank you! I won’t be out too late I prom-”

“Stay out as late as you want. Just please stay safe. I love you so much.” Madoka cut off her daughter. Yachi smiled, and went to the bathroom to clean herself up and change into comfier clothes, rather than her school uniform.

[yachi]: i’m on my way

[yachi]: i’ll see you soon :)

[kiyoko]: :)

Timeskip - a half hour later, at the park

Yachi spent two minutes walking around the park trying to find Kiyoko before she actually found her. When they met up they smiled at each other for a while before Yachi said,  
“What did you need to see me about?”

“I fell asleep for a little when I got home. Then I decided to text Tanaka seeing if he was busy. He responded with this.” Kiyoko’s smile disappeared, and her voice went low. She slowly took her phone out of her pocket and opened her messaging app. She opened Tanaka’s messages and tapped on what seemed to be a picture, but it was a video.

Yachi adjusted her body to be able to see the phone screen. A video of Tanaka and another girl holding hands and hugging - acting like a couple - played on the screen. Yachi’s eyes widened. Kiyoko turned the phone back to her, and clicked off the video. She then scrolled down to see what he wrote under the video he sent. Yachi looked at the phone screen as it was being turned back towards her. 

[tanaka]: NOYA BRO LOOK!!!!

He must have sent it to the wrong person, but Tanaka? Cheating? Especially when he liked her for long? 

Yachi looked up at Kiyoko who’s eyes brimmed with tears. Yachi gently pushed Kiyoko’s arm that had her phone in it down to Kiyoko’s side and hugged her. A minute went by and they were standing in the park, Yachi hugging Kiyoko.Yachi suddenly jumped back, looking afraid.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t ask! I didn’t mean to make-” Kiyoko hugged Yachi tightly, which silenced Yachi, instantly. They stayed like this for a few minutes.

“I don’t love him. I didn’t love him. I liked him. The first time I liked someone in a while, and he had to ruin it.” Kiyoko whispered, not to keep it a secret, but because she couldn’t make herself be any louder.

“He doesn’t deserve you. You’re amazing, and can’t let a boy like that ruin how you see yourself. You’re perfect.” Yachi slapped her mouth right after she said that.

“Yachi..” Kiyoko’s eyes drooped and a small smile crept on to her face. 

“Do you wanna spend the night at my house?” Kiyoko asked politely. Yachi nodded fast, and went to text her mom, however Kiyoko pushed her hand back into her pocket. 

“Let’s just go to your house to get your things and then we can go to my house?” Yachi nodded, excitedly, smiling.


	7. part 7

Timeskip - after they stopped at Yachi’s house

Yachi and Kiyoko walked down Yachi’s driveway, and to Kiyoko’s house. Yachi was flustered, it would be her first time staying at Kiyoko’s house. She was surprised Kiyoko asked, considering the situation that they’re in. Without realizing, the girls arrived at Kiyoko’s house. 

They walked into Kiyoko’s room where Yachi placed her stuff down. Kiyoko put her bags next to her bed, and walked over to her dresser where she put a dainty necklace on, struggling to clasp it shut.

“Do you need help?” Yachi asked.

“Actually, yeah, that would be great.” Yachi walked over to Kiyoko, and clasped the hook, doing her best to not touch Kiyoko’s hair or neck. 

“Done!” Yachi smiled, Kiyoko turned and smiled back at her.

“So what do you want to do?” Yachi asked.

“You and I are gonna play truth or dare. I want to know everything about you. If you’ll let me, that is.” Yachi quickly nodded and sat on the floor in front of Kiyoko, who was still standing. Kiyoko sat down and crossed her legs. 

“Truth or dare?” Yachi asked.

“Truth” Kiyoko answered quickly. 

“Hmm, I know you probably don’t want to talk about it, but who confessed between you and Tanaka?” she had known that Tanaka openly gushed over Kiyoko, but never thought real feelings for her were there.

“Well,” Kiyoko muttered, “he told me after practice on Friday that he liked me, for real, and I told him I liked him back, because I sort of did. Then he kissed me and-” Kiyoko paused and looked at Yachi, who was staring at Kiyoko while she talked.

Yachi noticed the reason Kiyoko looked up from the floor was because her eyes started to water. Yachi frowned and leaned towards Kiyoko to hug her. Kiyoko’s arms hung by her side, limp as she did her best to stop her eyes from watering. 

Yachi pulled herself away from Kiyoko and placed her hands on her shoulders. Yachi took one hand off of Kiyoko’s shoulder and took her glasses off, Yachi pulled her sleeve over her palm and dabbed her sweater on Kiyoko’s eyes and cheeks, drying the tears that fell. Kiyoko’s face went pink, as did Yachi’s. 

When Kiyoko’s face was dry, Yachi put her glasses back on her and scooted back, away from Kiyoko.

“I’m sorry.” Yachi’s voice was very quiet, and weak. A small cough left Yachi’s body. Kiyoko got up immediately and grabbed Yachi’s arm, dragging her to a bathroom, where Yachi leaned over the sink, coughing up blood and remnants of torn flower petals. Kiyoko tied Yachi’s hair back so it wouldn’t get in the way and rubbed her back in circles. As Yachi’s coughing slowed down, Kiyoko left her alone in the bathroom to get her a glass of water. Yachi’s eyes were deep, and sunken after her cough attack. Kiyoko didn’t like seeing her like that. Not at all. No one wants to see someone they care so deeply for sick, and in pain like that.

Yachi's loose, low ponytail fell out, and her face was red. She put her clammy, pale hands under cold, running water, and patted them on her face gently. Yachi sighed and dried her hands and face with the beige towel Kiyoko had placed on the counter for her. She put her hair into a loose bun, looked herself in the mirror, turned the light off, and walked out of the bathroom.

Yachi, embarrassed, walked into Kiyoko’s room, only to find that she wasn’t there.

“Yachi! I’m in here!” Kiyoko called from the kitchen. Yachi slowly shuffled into the kitchen where she found Kiyoko filling a pot with water from the sink. 

“I’m gonna make us ramen, I hope that's okay.” Kiyoko didn’t look up at Yachi while she spoke, until she closed her eyes and smiled in Yachi’s direction.

“Thank you, Kiyoko.” Yachi let out with a smile. Her face changed colors from her normal skin tone, to a bright red, as Kiyoko looked at her, making a face.

“Let me help you!” Yachi said as she quickly walked over to Kiyoko, who was by the stove. Kiyoko looked behind her, over her shoulder at Yachi, who was standing a few inches behind her.

“Okay!” Kiyoko laughed as she spoke, Yachi looked so eager to help Kiyoko cook, she couldn’t say no, not like she would, but she wanted Yachi to rest, at least as much as possible.

“There are vegetables in the fridge, why don’t you grab them to cut them up? I’ll get you a knife and a cutting board.” Kiyoko stated, walking over to the knife block on the counter. 

Yachi walked over to the part of the counter that Kiyoko had placed the knife and cutting board, the vegetables in her hands. Kiyoko put on music as they worked, bobbing her head and swaying her hips to the beat. Yachi giggled everytime Kiyoko would spin around, waving her arms above her head. Kiyoko’s bun in her hair bounced up and down as she bent her knees, jumping up and down, without leaving the ground. Yachi put the knife down and soon joined Kiyoko’s nonsense dancing, swaying her body and twirling as they interlocked hands and jumped around the kitchen. Giggles escaped the two girls as they realized the water in the pot boiled over, speeding over to clean it up.   
After about twenty minutes, their food was done, and the girls walked to the table to eat.

“You probably don’t want to talk about this,” Kiyoko claimed, quietly laughing awkwardly, “but have you looked into how you’re gonna deal with Hanahaki?” Yachi shuddered as the words escaped Kiyoko’s mouth.

“About that..” Yachi said, poking her noodles with her fork. Kiyoko placed her fork in her bowl, put her elbows on the table, and leaned her head on her fists, indicating she was listening.

“My mom was doing the research while I was at school yesterday on the procedure, where it’s done, and pricing.” Kiyoko nodded quickly, but stopped when she saw Yachi’s mood drop. The girls sat in silence as Yachi thought of a way to tell Kiyoko nicely, but ended up just being straightforward and blunt about it.

“We can’t afford it. I have a doctors appointment in a few days to get checked out and get an estimation of..” Yachi paused, swallowing deeply. “,, how much time i have left.” Yachi went dead silent. Kiyoko tried to break the silence, but nothing could come out. They finished their ramen in silence. As Kiyoko took both of their bowls to the sink, she leaned right in Yachi’s face and said,

“I guess we’ll have to make the best of it then.” With a daring smirk that Yachi had never seen on Kiyoko’s face before, that made her crack up, laughing.  
“What?? Is there something in my teeth!?” Kiyoko laughed, closing her mouth and licking her teeth, attempting to get everything out of her teeth, while she walked over to the sink, with dishes in both hands. Both girls laughed as they headed back towards Kiyoko's room.


	8. part 8

Yachi followed Kiyoko into her room, and closed the door behind them. 

“Now what?” Yachi asked, looking at Kiyoko, who was searching through a drawer. Yachi walked over to her as Kiyoko spun around fast, with makeup brushes, palettes, and pens in her arms.

“We’re going to give each other makeovers.” Kiyoko said, looking Yachi dead in the eye.

“Yes ma’am.” Yachi said, salluting Kiyoko, as she quickly tip-toed near her bed and plopped all the makeup on the floor. Yachi clenched her teeth, signaling that she was worried the makeup had broken, although none of it did. 

“Come sit.” Kiyoko said, patting the ground in front of her. Yachi walked over to where Kiyoko was patting, and sat, criss-crossing her legs in front of her.

Kiyoko tapped brushes into all sorts of different, bright colors, swiping the soft brushes across Yachi’s smooth skin, in all different directions. 

Yachi blushed a light pink as Kiyoko gently cupped her face to apply eyeliner. The touch of the eyeliner pen startled Yachi, and her reaction was to squint her eyes shut. Kiyoko giggled as Yachi’s eyes shut, and pulled her hand off of her face.

“At least it didn’t get messed up!” Kiyoko laughed, Yachi joined her, covering her mouth as she laughed. Kiyoko slowly stopped laughing.

“I’m just now realizing how your eyes get all lit up when you laugh,” Kiyoko said, smiling as she raised her hand off of her lap to cup Yachi’s face again. Yachi’s face went pink and she giggled as she stuck her tongue out at Kiyoko, who stuck her tongue back out at her.

Kiyoko stood up and walked around behind Yachi taking her hair out of the loose, messy bun it was in, so she could brush her hair. She picked up a brush and brushed through Yachi’s soft, blonde hair. Kiyoko hummed as she put the brush down and combed through Yachi’s hair with her fingers. She tenderly parted Yachi’s hair in the middle and put her hands to her side.

“Can you turn around for me?” Kiyoko asked, as Yachi scooted to face her.

“How do I look?” Yachi asked, dramatically, funnily posing. Kiyoko laughed and mimicked Yachi’s pose, before realizing how nice she looked. Kiyoko stared at Yachi as she got up and pranced over to Kiyoko’s mirror leaning up against the wall. Yachi crouched down on her knees and looked at herself in the mirror in awe.

“..Kiyoko, you’re really good at this, but I don’t ever see you wear makeup..why?” Yachi asked.

“I never thought it was good, and was too scared to wear it out in public.” Kiyoko admitted, looking at the ground. Yachi walked, on her knees, over to Kiyoko and tugged on the bottom of her t-shirt, like a small child and looked at her, with big eyes.

“Kiyoko, you have so much talent. If you can make me look like this, I have no doubt in my mind that you can make yourself look like this.” Kiyoko looked down at Yachi, who was still on her knees, pulling on her shirt. Kiyoko let out a small giggle and took a step back and knelt down, locking eyes with Yachi. A few seconds went by and Yachi blinked.

“I win! You blinked!” Kiyoko smirked as she stood up and walked to the kitchen, Yachi dreadfully followed and stopped once they were in the center of the kitchen together.

“Are you thirsty?” Kiyoko asked Yachi, whose hands were behind her back, interlocked with each other. She nodded and walked closer to Kiyoko.

“Why don’t you grab glasses?” Kiyoko paused, “is water okay?” She asked. Yachi nodded again.

“Glasses are on the middle shelf right above you actually.” Kiyoko said, getting straws. Yachi opened ened the cabinet door and stood up on her tiptoes to reach glasses, which luckily were in stacks of two. She tightly grabbed a stack of cups and pulled it off the shelf. She did her best not to knock anything down, but ended up accidentally bumping another stack of cups, causing it to start falling.

Kiyoko put the straws down on the counter and saw that a second stack of cups were falling down. She ran over to Yachi, grabbing her arm and running away from the glasses that - no doubt - were going to fall. The glasses hit the floor and immediately shattered, leaving small shards of broken glass all over the kitchen floor. 

“Kiyoko.. I’m so sorry” Yachi quietly said, turning to face Kiyoko, who was hysterically laughing.

Yachi joined, and neither of them could stop, yet neither of the girls knew how much they would take this exact moment for granted.


	9. part 9

Timeskip - 20 minutes later, in Kiyoko’s room (after the glass was cleaned up)

“Would you like to take the makeup off?” Kiyoko asked Yachi, who nodded in response. Yachi walked to the bathroom to wash her face. When she finished, she dried her face and hands and walked back into Kiyoko’s room.

“What’s something you’ve always wanted to do but haven’t gotten to?” Kiyoko asked, without looking at Yachi. 

“Probably explore the world,” Yachi laughed. “I know it’s pretty cliche, but I’ve always wanted to.”

“Me too!” Kiyoko said, spinning around from her position on the floor. “I’d probably start with Tokyo and work my way from there.” Kiyoko said with a giggle. 

“I’ve always wanted to explore Tokyo, and see all the beauties of it.” Yachi exclaimed. 

“Other than through bus windows, that is.” She said, laughing, which caused Kiyoko to laugh.

“What time is it?” Kiyoko asked Yachi, who was next to a clock on the wall. 

“11:47.” Yachi responded, and yawned.

“We should probably get to bed then.” Kiyoko said, giggling.

“I’ll sleep on the floor.” Yachi said with a smile, “I don’t mind.” 

“No you won’t.” Kiyoko said, getting up from the floor, grabbing Yachi’s wrist and bringing her next to Kiyoko’s bed. Kiyoko grabbed a pillow from her bed, gently hit Yachi with   
it, and pushed her onto her bed, and walked out of the room.

Kiyoko came back about 20 minutes later with two cups of tea, one in each hand. 

“Chamomile tea. To fall asleep.” Kiyoko bluntly said, a huge smile planted on her face. Yachi was looking at pictures on Kiyoko’s desk, smiling at younger Kiyoko, missing teeth, with chocolate all over face, wearing scarves and coats on top of each other, small memories that would always be special. As she heard Kiyoko, she whipped her head around in her direction and pranced her way over to her. 

“You were a cute child.” Yachi said, snickering between her words and grabbing a cup of tea from Kiyoko with both of her hands. Kiyoko walked over to her desk, placed her cup of tea down, and opened a drawer. Yachi walked over and peered over Kiyoko’s shoulder at what she was looking at.

Kiyoko lifted up a stack of pictures, recent and old ones. On the top of the stack, was a picture of the team and Yachi and Kiyoko on opposite sides of the boys. She flipped through the pictures, showing Yachi the non-embarrassing ones throughout the pile, as Yachi would reach her hand in front of Kiyoko’s face trying to get a look at the ones she wouldn’t be shown while Kiyoko held the stacks of pictures as far away from Yachi as she could. 

The girls giggled as silly pictures came to the top of the pile and pointed at small details. Kiyoko explained pictures, smiling and surprising herself when she saw old pictures she didn’t remember ever seeing in the pile.

The girls snickered and laughed at pictures for at least an hour before Yachi had another coughing attack, the first one that hurt Yachi badly, more than mentally. She sat on her heels in front of the toilet for a few minutes, spitting and coughing, chugging water to get rid of the iron-like taste of blood. Yachi’s cough attack seemed to stop and she gently fell back purposely to lean her back on the wall of the bathroom behind her. She didn’t realize it until Kiyoko knocked on the door and walked in with another glass of water, but she was crying. Kiyoko swung the door open and took a step in, looking at Yachi’s face, only to see the tears rolling down her cheeks. 

The blurry, raven-haired girl’s figure came into Yachi’s vision, delicate hands stretching out towards her face, to wipe the tears off her cheeks. 

After Yachi was cleaned up, Kiyoko grabbed her two hands, helping her up off of the tile bathroom floor and guided the weak girl to her bed, tucking her in and making sure she was comfortable. Kiyoko left the room to shut all the lights off and finish cleaning up any messes that were made, only to enter her room to a sleeping Yachi. Kiyoko sat on the foot of her bed, staring at Yachi. She looked so peaceful, calm. 

“You know, I really hate seeing you like that.” Kiyoko whispered, referring to how she looked not too long ago in the bathroom. “You’re going through so much and you’re so young. And to think I caused you this pain, just to be hurt anyways. I am so, so, so sorry.” At this point, Kiyoko was fighting back the tears from falling that were pooling in her eyes. She stood up, and walked over to grab her tea and her phone from her desk. She walked back over to the bed, where she sat on the floor, leaning her back against the side of it. As she sat down, her phone lit up, bright, causing Kiyoko to squint, however her eyes adjusted to the screen quickly. She looked at the phone, to see that her phone must have been going off all night, judging by the crazy amount of notifications that were filling her cell phone screen. 

She read the names of who sent her messages in her head, drawing a blank to anything that they could be about. 

[tanaka]: 7 notifications

[nishinoya]: 3 notifications

[suga]: 1 notification

[asahi]: 1 notification

Kiyoko had been having so much fun with Yachi, that she forgot about Tanaka at all. She inhaled and exhaled slowly, afraid to open the messages that were left for her.

[tanaka]: KIYOKO-SAN  
[tanaka]: I HAD NO IDEA  
[tanaka]: IT WAS A MISTAKE  
[tanaka]: PLEASE FORGIVE ME  
[tanaka]: I STILL DO LOVE U I PROMISE  
[tanaka]: I KNOW I MESSED UP  
[tanaka]: PLEASE ANSWER ME

Kiyoko sighed, ignoring his messages, only to open Noya’s.

[nishinoya]: Hi Kiyoko-San please answer your messages  
[nishinoya]: Tanaka feels terrible  
[nishinoya]: He just wants to talk to you

Without hesitation, Kiyoko opened her remaining 2 messages.

[suga]: i heard what happened. i can’t believe tanaka would do that.

[asahi]: i hope you’re okay, we’re all here for you.

Suga and Asahi’s messages made Kiyoko smile, they made her feel cared for. She went to put her phone down when her phone went off. She looked at the screen and her eyes widened.

[tanaka]: please don’t leave me, i love u so much :(

Kiyoko tapped his contact, scrolled to the bottom of the page, and pressed the only option in red letters. 

Are you sure you want to block this contact? 

Kiyoko quickly tapped ‘yes’ and brought her stuff to her desk. She struggled to take her necklace off, but eventually got it, and walked over to her bed, where she pulled the blankets onto her, and scooted in really close to Yachi without realizing. 

Immediately, she fell asleep, without a care in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize for not posting anything, i was busy with school and the holidays, but i'll do my best to post new chapters this week!! <3


	10. part 10

Timeskip - the next morning

Kiyoko was up before Yachi and got up to make the two of them breakfast.

She made soup, something she hoped would make Yachi feel better and comforted. Kiyoko walked into her bedroom, afraid that she would have to wake Yachi up, but coincidentally Yachi seemed to have just woken up when Kiyoko walked in.

“Good morning sleepy head!” Kiyoko softly said, shoving her curtains open to let the bright light from the sun in. Yachi sat up and squinted, the sun obviously blinding her. Yachi giggled and got out of the bed and started making it.

“What are you doing?” Kiyoko asked, appearing next to Yachi and pretending to look angry, but her face only made Yachi laugh uncontrollably.

In between giggles and deep inhales of breath, Yachi spoke, “You allowed me to sleep in your bed, therefore, I am going to make your bed. That’s just how it works.” A huge smile was plastered onto the energetic, blonde girl, making her eyes twinkle in the sunlight. Kiyoko smiled, breaking her silly-looking-pretend--frustrated face.

“I made breakfast, so why don’t I help you with this, and then we eat?” Kiyoko suggested, grabbing blankets and pillows that Yachi had dropped while she was hysterically laughing at Kiyoko’s facial expression.

“That sounds like a plan.” Yachi said sincerely, a smirk growing on her face as she impulsively decided to gently hit Kiyoko with a pillow. Kiyoko glared at Yachi for a few seconds before grabbing another pillow and gently hitting Yachi back, in the stomach. They both giggled and then continued making the bed.

Yachi followed Kiyoko into the kitchen after a few minutes and they ate.

“This is really good!” Yachi exclaimed between shoving spoonfuls of food into her mouth, smiling. Kiyoko laughed and continued eating.

Both girls finished and Kiyoko washed the dishes, until she heard the faint sound of Yachi coughing over the running water. She turned the water off, filled a clean cup with water, grabbed a towel, and ran to the bathroom, where she met Yachi.

She held back her gasp as she looked into the bathroom and saw Yachi’s lips covered in blood. She never thought of that happening before, and didn’t know why- but she didn’t like it. Kiyoko got on her knees and walked over to Yachi on her knees like that. She placed down the glass of water and towel next to Yachi. Kiyoko sat back, giving Yachi space, and leaned slightly forward on one of her hands.

“Do you want me to stay here or leave?-” Kiyoko was cut off by Yachi’s hand moving from off her own knee, to grasping Kiyoko’s hand. The girls’ hands stacked, Yachi curling her fingers around Kiyoko’s. Yachi reached for the towel, closing her eyes, as Kiyoko used her other hand to push the towel slightly closer to her. Yachi gently wiped her mouth, and leaned back, pressing the back of her head against the wall, her eyes still closed.

Kiyoko’s vision went blurry, although she didn’t realize why until she felt a hand on her face, brushing underneath her eyes, as if tears were being wiped away. Kiyoko quietly gasped, not expecting Yachi’s touch, making Yachi jump back, removing both of her hands from Kiyoko’s warm, comforting touch.

_'You’re an idiot!! Why would you do that?? What told you it was a good idea to touch her?? And now I’ve made things so awkward, what am I going to do?-'_

Yachi’s thoughts were cut off by Kiyoko wrapping her arms around Yachi in a tight, loving hug, resting her face on Yachi’s shoulder.

“I’m so so so sorry that you’re going through this because of me.” Kiyoko whispered into Yachi’s shoulder, full of emotion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize, this one is a little short but hopefully i can post more interesting and longer parts this week :)

**Author's Note:**

> big thanks to cass, who helped me with the idea to make this, ily forever <3


End file.
